Maps
Cataclysm.}} :Were you looking for the in-game map? from Warcraft I.]] .]] Useful and interesting maps relating to World of Warcraft and the general Warcraft universe. For details on individual zones: * Zones category * List of regions World maps Official sites Blizzard Entertainment has largely removed all World of Warcraft related maps or map images from their sites. Pretty sad, actually. However, some of the maps are still usable via archived versions: WoWWiki * Worlds (darker Cosmic) - Overview maps of Outland and Azeroth from in-game. * Azeroth - Azeroth in-game (as of ). ** Kalimdor - Kalimdor in-game (as of ). ** Eastern Kingdoms - Eastern Kingdoms in-game (as of ). ** Northrend - Northrend in-game. * Outland - Outland in-game. Other locations * WorldOfMapCraft.com - Azeroth (minus Pandaria probably until Mists of Pandaria expansion comes out) and Outland via Google maps engine. ** Includes Deepholm, Molten Front, Vashj'ir, Caverns of Time, some capital cities, and Darkmoon island. ** Includes battlegrounds, dungeons, and raids thru Cataclysm. * Gamepressure.com - "satellite" maps, displaying a bird's-eye view of the entire land, with labels for all the sub-zones. * Kaldorei.com world map with transport fees and detailed maps for the starting zones. * MapWoW - Azeroth, Outland and Northrend using the Google Maps API. Presents an ultra-high detail scalable map of World of Warcraft using the same interface as Google Maps, and includes more than 15,000 herb, ore, and treasure locations. * Panda Hideout world maps (use to show specific locations to your friends). * Warlock's Azeroth map at ScrollsofLore.com. * WoW Scribblemaps, Google Flash wow maps that allow you to create custom maps, with drawings, markers and more, then send them to friends. Also includes location searching, herbs, ores, footlockers, and flight paths. Can also create a custom map widget for your website or blog. * WoW.Stratics.com Flash Map of Azeroth and Outland including instances and battlegrounds. * WorldOfWar.net Maps ** Eastern Kingdoms map (high resolution map with flight routes and more info). ** Kalimdor map (high resolution map with flight routes and more info). *** Kalimdor map (high resolution map with more info, but no flight routes). ** Outland map (high resolution map with flight routes and more info). *** Outland map (no flight paths; basically an in-game map) ** Northrend map (no flight paths) * WoWCartographe - a map program with annotations (French/English, Windows only). * WoWMapper - An indoor and outdoor minimap generator. (French/English, Windows only). * Online Map Tool at WorldofWarcraftStuff.com (create or view maps e.g. Orgrimmar, Stormwind City or Ironforge) * WoWMaps.de - complete interactive mapping system with locations, quests, items, crafting materials and flight routes. (Burning Crusade and WoW Classic) Linking function to WoW-Handwerk, the German WoW Database. * WyriMaps.net/wow - Fullscreen interactive Google Map of WoW. All continents in 1 map, all veins and herbs. New marker sets are added weekly! Scribble interactive map Regional and city maps * ϖ below indicates links to regional and city maps at WorldOfWar.net (some with extra detail) under GNU Free Documentation License 1.2. Kalimdor zones Eastern Kingdoms zones Northrend zones Outland zones Cities Only includes cities that have their own maps. Battleground maps Some of the map links below currently don't work as they used to link to the AtlasMod site which no longer hosts the maps. We are currently investigating another site to link to... * map† Alterac Valley * map† Arathi Basin * map† Warsong Gulch * mapΔ Eye of the Storm * map‡ Strand of the Ancients (unadorned in-game map) † Map from Ten Ton Hammer © Copyright 2000 - 2008 Master Games International. Δ Map from Christopher Davies aka (Daviesh), author of AtlasLoot Enhanced AddOn. ‡ Map from MMO Champion. Dungeon instance maps }} Maps are also linked from individual instance pages - see the related instance links for the full list. Flight paths The map links below used to link to the AtlasMod site which no longer hosts the maps. * Most map links go to Flight maps at WorldOfWar.net (with extra detail) under GNU Free Documentation License 1.2. Warcraft relations map This is supposed to be a map of relations between the most important characters/clans/artifacts until the end of The Frozen Throne storyline. For all of you who are a bit confused by the tremendous amount of characters in the world of Warcraft. There are several versions available — see the project page. References External links ;News Jun 19th 2012 at 2:00PM}} Category:Newbies Category:World of Warcraft geography Category:Maps